scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Soldier
Future Soldier is a multi-nation military project by the United States and its allies launched in the late 1990s. Set-Up Superiority to enemy ground forces will be achieved by equipping the average ground-based combat soldier with an integrated set of high-technology uniforms and equipment. These will be linked to an array of real-time and archived battlefield information resources. Soldiers will require not only enhanced versions of existing equipment (rifle, pistol, knife, helmet, armour, clothing), but also new forms of equipment that will become possible as new types and combinations of technologies become viable for battlefield deployment. Future Soldier Exhibition Future Soldier Exhibition is an international exhibition mainly focused on the question of individual components of the "Dismounted Soldier" project, on the results of research, new technologies and materials, concepts and opportunities for international cooperation in the implementation of the integrated system of the soldier of the future and for the securing of the interoperability of its individual components in wartime and peacetime operations. The last Future Soldier Exhibition took place in October 2012 in Prague.2 The event is organized under the aegis of the National Armaments Director within the Ministry of Defense of the Czech Republic. The "Dismounted Soldier" Project After every exhibition, results on new technology is given out. The results for the exhibitions as well as results from other orginizations working on the Future Soldier program are listed here. Carbon Nanotubes - United States Military Forty years ago, Dupont Company revolutionized protective gear when they introduced Kevlar, a fiber made of super-strong, rigid polymer molecules belonging to a small class called aramids. Since then, improvements to strong textile fibers have been incremental. This is because most flexible polymers are inherently flimsy. When anyone looks at their micro-structures it’s easy to see why: They are very entangled. "This leads to weak performance," says Northeastern University mechanical engineering professor Marilyn Minus, who is taking advantage of another scientific revolution to change this behavior: carbon nanotechnology. Due to this find, the integration of Carbon nanotubes as a new type of armour has been done. What has been done is that kevlar vests, helmets, and other clothing garments have been converted to carbon. The Harmony Warrior Program - United Earth Federation The Harmony Warrior Program was introduced at the exhibition as a project by the UEF to six different types of super armour that are all focuse on certain elements. Currently, none of the six programs have been formally introduced as of now. CADPAT - Canadian Armed Forces Recently, the Canadian government announced their involvment in the Future Soldier program by displaying a new type of camoflauge armour. Simply said, the armour is less powerful than conventional armour, but its capability to blend so carefully and presicely to its envieoment outweighs lower defense greatly. Revival of the Future Soldier Programs Few organizations have revived the Future Soldier programs. The ones that have been provided with the equipment or are currently working on them have been listed as so. United Earth Federation The United Earth Federation revived the Future Soldier Programs by Admiral Calliope when he heard Sherman speaking to Makarov about nations developing the Future Soldier Programs. Admiral Calliope announces that the Twilight Sparkle Soldier Program aka Twilight Land Warrior, a part of the Harmony Warrior Program, will be the first Future Soldier program. It was revealed to be for land soldiers. Information regarding other projects have been introduced in the name of "Applejack Strength Module". The Twilight Land Warrior Program was the first to be introduced when production was done at August 14, 2013.. Special Service Military Division No known programs have been given to this division, however it is suspected that they have taken several copies of the armour without documentation. United States Military Expeditionary Fleet The USMEF has been known for having an interests with Future Soldier programs and have decided to collaborate with their Russian counterpart, the EU, the SSMD and the UEF. New Soviet Union Expeditionary Fleet The NSUEF has been been given twenty Ratnik equipments by the Russian Federation. Both the United States of America, the Russian Federation, and the UEF begin to collaborate. SCP Foundation The SCP Foundation hears about UEF, Russian, American, and SSMD collaborations of creating several Future Soldier equipments, and this caused the Foundation to create their own Future Soldier program, the Soldier's Command Position Program . Global Occult Coalition The Global Occult Coalition received the reports of the Foundation, the UEF, the SSMD, NSUEF, and USMEF creating Future Soldier equipments, and thus begins creating their new Future Soldier outfits. The United Nations have created a Future Soldier project for the GOC. Office for the Reclamation of Islamic Artifacts The ORIA heard about the revival of Future Soldier projects by the factions above, forcing them to create several ORIA Future Soldier equipments. The Chaos Insurgency The Insurgency itself has received their own Future Soldier equipments. They, however, have not made their own. GRU Division P GRU Division P was in a collaboration with the NSUEF, the USMEF, the UEF, and the SSMD. Canadian Armed Forces]] The Canadians recently announced their involvement with the help of the United States and the United Kingdom. Unusual Incidents Unit, Federal Bureau of Investigation The UIU were receiving Future Soldier equipments when the FBI heard about the Factions of Interests above. Unfortunately, very few were given to the UIU itself, and rather to other security units of the FBI. Also, due to the lack of training by the UIU, Use of the Future Soldier Equipment resulted in many casualties based on human error. Because of this, all Future Soldier equipment has been seized from the UIU by the United States Military. The Horizon Initiative The HI assists the UEF and its allies in the production of Future Soldier equipments. Personal Interest Group 6 PI-6, supported by the UEF, has no confirmed information or documents regarding Future Soldier projects. Admiral Calliope seems to have no known information about it, the same for Nobody. Trivia *This is the only article where every organizations are creating their Future Soldier projects except for PI-6, which Federation personnel have no documents and/or informations regarding PI-6 Future Soldier equipments, and the Special Service Military Division, who have not mentioned any use of this equipment. External Links *Future Soldier Programmes Category:United Earth Federation Category:UEF Armed Forces Category:UEF Military Projects Category:Bio-Organization Category:Special Service Military Division Category:United States Military Expeditionary Fleet Category:New Soviet Union Expeditionary Fleet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Global Occult Coalition Category:The Chaos Insurgency Category:Office for the Reclamation of Islamic Artifacts Category:GRU Division P Category:Unusual Incidents Unit Category:PI-6 Category:The Horizon Initiative